Ointment
by IckleSickle
Summary: Remus is struggling with school boy crushes, rejection and acceptance all at once. Sex, confusion, self hatred. CHAPTER TWO! After Sirius' betrayal, Remus finds a way to distract his hurt heart. / Just a dream/idea I had.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Remus. Is it okay if I call you Remus?"

"It's fine", Remus muttered without taking his eyes of his lap.

He was dreading this already.

"Do you know what I'm here to do?" the man asked next.

Remus bit his lip lightly, still staring at his lap.

"You're here to do our physicals. The sixth year boys', that is."

"Yes, that's true, but I'm also here for you in particular", the man, Daniel, said.

"Huh?" Remus finally raised his eyes to the man's face.

He was a bit startled by the bright blue eyes and full, smiling mouth. The man was young and good looking. Tall and well built as well, everything Remus wasn't. This was going to be even more uncomfortable than he had thought.

"Yes", Daniel said, his smile widening – Remus' heart skipped a beat. "Dumbledore has arranged for me to help you with your condition. I'm afraid I can't be of help during the full moons, but I understand you have to get quite a lot of charms to hide your scars after the transformations."

When Remus didn't comment, just stared at his lap, Daniel cleared his throat and continued.

"So I'm here from the Department of Experimental Potions with something to help with that. Also, we'll do some exercises to help with your aches. That is, if your interested."

Remus sneaked another peak at the man. He looked so hopeful.

"Okay", he finally managed.

"Great!" Daniel almost squeeled, and then chuckled and continued in a lower voice. "I mean, good. So, shall we begin then? I really have to do the physical too though, so we might as well get it over with."

Remus blushed and nodded, and started to unbutton his shirt as instructed.

RLRLRL

Fortyfive uncomfortable minutes later Remus headed back to the dormitories. He felt humiliated by all the podding and probing, but also kind of hot and bothered since the physical had included a lot of big, warm hands all over his body, checking muscles and joints and mobility.

He was thinking of taking care of himself since he knew James and Sirius had Quidditch practice and Peter always tagged along. When he reached their dormitory he started to unbutton his shirt again and headed for his bed. Before he could open his curtains someone threw them open, almost giving him a heart attack.

"I was waiting for you. How come you took so long?" Sirius barked at him.

Remus sat down and tried to still his heart.

"I had my physical. What are _you_ doing here? You have practice."

"Not anymore. Quit. And really, all this time at physicals? It took like twenty for me", Sirius said.

He stretched himself on the mattress, patting the empty spot next to him. Remus lay down and Sirius put his arm around him.

"Why'd you quit? I know you love Quidditch", he muttered and tried to be discreet when he snuggled closer to Sirius.

The other boy sighed and drew him against his side, clearly seeing through his move.

"I'm not gay, you know."

"I know", Remus said, his throat tightening.

Sirius either didn't notice or chose to ignore this, instead starting to stroke his arm lightly.

"Okay, I didn't exactly quit. Got thrown out for punching Aidan Brown. He called me a pansy", Sirius laughed a bit uncomfortably.

Remus sighed but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could help me with something", the animagus muttered in a low voice and tugged Remus' head lower to give an obvious hint.

Remus sighed again and started climbing down Sirius body. The black-haired boy made a satisfied noice.

"You're not wearing any underwear" Remus huffed a little.

"I told you, I was waiting for you." Sirius' chuckle turned into a moan as Remus set his mouth to work.

When Sirius had come, Remus snuggled back against his side, the werewolf's own needs ignored or forgotten. Even Sirius didn't have the heart to immediately shove him off and change beds, so when James and Peter returned from the practice they were faced with a sleeping Remus and Sirius who narrowed his eyes and nearly jumped off the bed. Remus blushed and drew his curtains, but he heard Sirius and James' curt discussion.

"I'm not gay, you know", Sirius said nonchalantly.

"I know", the werewolf heard James sigh.

RLRLRL

It was their third meeting, and the first immediately after a full moon. Remus was feeling weak and not at all happy about the impending trial of the potion Daniel had prepared for him.

"So what kind of potion is this exactly? Do I have to stay here for long?" Remus asked in the small office Daniel had been issued. The older wizard busied himself with bottling the brew he had just finished, clearly nervous himself. Remus sat on the gurney that had been wheeled into the office.

"Not very long, I'd say for the rest of this evening. You'll be able to return to your dorm to sleep", Daniel said.

He peered at the bottle he had just corked, charmed it cooler and started shaking it vigorously. Remus felt nauseated at the sight of the greyish, thick potion. Just the idea of swallowing it made him queasy.

"And it's not exactly a potion, it's more of a ...lotion", Daniel said, turning to him, still clutching the bottle, still clearly nervous.

Remus stared at him, dumbfounded.

"So I put it on my skin?" he asked.

Daniel seemed more uncomfortable than ever.

"Actually... it's activated by the way it's put on and an incantation. So... I have to do it. Is, is that okay? I understand if it isn't, really, I should've said something earlier, I just -"

Remus thought Daniel panicking might've been the cutest thing ever. He bit his cheek not to smile.

"It's okay", he finally managed to say in between Daniel's ramblings.

The man visibly slumped in relief. Then he smiled a bit and blushed.

Still the cutest.

"Okay then, you should, em, take off your clothes."

The werewolf started to unbutton his shirt.

"How much?" he asked.

Daniel's blush deepened and he bit his lip for a while.

"All of it. I, I'll give you a towel to cover, you know, and I'll look away but -"

"It's okay", Remus said to his own amazement.

Daniel handed him a towel and discreetly turned away when the time to remove his trousers and pants came. Then he lay down on the gurney and told the young man he was ready.

"Okay, let's just, well, let's begin", Daniel said and turned from the corner he had been facing.

He came to stand next to Remus and uncorked the bottle.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be a bit cold to begin with, it warms up quickly when I, I rub it on your skin. I'll begin with your chest."

The older wizard poured some of the grayish liquid on Remus who immediately felt his skin prickle at the cold contanct. Right after that he gasped at a different sensation as Daniel put is warm, large hands on his chest and started rubbing in small circles, muttering an incantation at the same time.

The man had magic hands, Remus thought hazily as Daniel worked his way up his neck and rubbed his fingertips across his face. Heat stayed where he had touched and Remus wasn't sure if it was the lotion or just the fact that an attractive man was touching his naked body. Nevertheless, he was praying to gods that the terrycloth towel thrown across his pelvis was thick enough to conceal his growing erection. When the time came to flip over he thanked Heavens, until he realized that loosing his underwear meant Daniel was probably going to -

"I'm going to have to move the towel now", Daniel said. Remus swallowed but didn't even get the chance to say anything before the hands were spreading warmth across his lower back and slowly moving to his buttocks.

The werewolf bit back a moan and the urge to push his groin against the hospital sheets he was laying on. Finally, after what felt like ages, the older man moved down his thighs and eventually to his legs and feet. When he was told it was time to quit Remus gave a small sigh of relief and mentally prepared to hop off the bed.

He pulled his pants and trousers up with Daniel still facing the corner, and he was glad for that since he was still having a bit of a problem below the belt. He thanked for the session and hurried from the office to the nearest bathroom to relieve himself.

RLRLRL

The next few times at Daniel's small office went much the same – they chatted a bit, he undressed and got on the gurney and tried not to moan too much when being touched. Afterwards he would find a private spot and take care of the problem that always rose after these sessions.

This happened until the fifth or sixth session. He arrived at the office as agreed, but wasn't greeted by a happy face and a bubbling cauldron. In stead, Daniel was sitting at an empty table and looked at him sadly when he arrived.

"What's going on?" Remus asked immediately.

Daniel sighed sadly.

"I'm leaving. The funding... has run out. I tried to convince them it was a working formula, but apparently the wellness of werewolves isn't such a pressing matter", he said, staring at his lap.

Remus just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Bu- but, you could use this on other people too, people like Aurors or people who, who work with dragons or something!" he finally yelled.

Daniel looked up at him with dread in his blue eyes.

"And I can be living proof!" Remus continued and walked to the full length mirror in one corner.

He started angrily unbuttoning his shirt, ripping a few buttons out. Daniel walked up behind him, so that his chest pressed against Remus' back. He put his hands on Remus' to still them and leaned down to put his chin on the teen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Remus", he muttered as he ran a long finger along a faded scar. Remus shivered and tilted his head so that their faces were inches apart.

"I'm, I'm not gay" Remus whispered, almost against his lips.

Daniel stared at him for a while.

"I know", he then gave into the lie and pulled away.

Remus stared at his pale, shaken image, shirt half open, lip shaking. He felt disgusted with himself. Without another word he stormed out of the office and headed for the dorms.

RLRLRL

When the evening finally came Remus had cried his eyes out and hadn't eaten in hours. He was waiting for forgiving sleep to claim him when someone sneaked into his bed. To no-ones surpise that someone was Sirius Black, and he was feeling restless.

"Mooony, I need your help..." he cooed from the darkness.

Remus felt like he was mocking him.

"I'm not gay, you know", he spat at him and turned to face the wall.

"Oh come on, you're the one who told me you loved me", Sirius said and tried to turn Remus, but got his hand swatted quite painfully.

"Well guess what, I don't love you anymore. I love girls and boobs and twats and anything but you."

"Fine. Then there's no need to be so pissy about it. Help a brother out", Sirius snapped.

Remus turned to face him. With his superior night vision he could see Sirius was blushing and frowning, a clear sign he'd been hurt. But Remus didn't care.

"Fine, I will. On one condition. You do it for me too", he demanded and saw Sirius flinch.

"No way", he muttered.

"Then I'm not doing it to you either", Remus announced.

Sirius bit his lip.

"Fine, get on your back", he said quietly.

Remus' heart did a flip and he lay down. Sirius ducked under the covers, but Remus pulled them aside.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I want to see you with my dick in your mouth", Remus told him.

He was feeling dirty and cheap, but he kind of liked it. It felt better than broken and alone.

"Now that is gay", Sirius told him, earning himself a smack.

"You've told me that plenty of times. Now suck it."

After Sirius was finished, and remus had returned the favour, Sirius wrapped his arm around him like they used to do. Instead of feeling happy like he thought he would've, Remus felt empty. Tears stung his eyes but he didn't feel sad, he was smiling coldly but he didn't feel happy. He had gotten what he thought he wanted, but was ready to throw it all away for sparkly blue eyes and large, warm hands, a school boy crush in every way.

The next morning Remus made Sirius tell James and Peter he was gay, if even just a little bit. He also made him walk hand in hand with him to breakfast, causing quite a stirr, which he though Sirius secretly quite enjoyed. They started sleeping in the same bed every night, and it didn't take long for Sirius to be every bit as gay as Remus.

Still, on some nights, Remus lay with Sirius arm around himself, and thought of bright blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know he was in on it", the interrogator hissed as the Werewolf Advocate unlocked the manackles that secured Remus to the metal chair that was bolted to the floor.

He rubbed his wrists gingerly since they'd been forced in an awkward angle for hours.

"You have no proof", the Advocate, a woman whose red hair reminded Remus painfully of Lily, said. "Besides, I don't think there is any excuse for roughing up a detainee. You're free to leave, and I recommend you make an official complaint about the abuse you've experienced."

The last words were directed at Remus, but he barely heard them. He thanked the woman quietly and walked out of the room and hurried through the maze of hallways without even considering making any complaints about the treatment he'd endured. He just wanted to get out.

When he finally exited the Ministry of Magic and entered the early morning air, he slumped against the wall and felt hot tears sting his eyes. James and Lily and Peter were dead. Harry was an orphan. Sirius was gone.

Sirius...

He buried his head in his hands and slid down the cold marble to the ground. The November air made him shiver but he didn't care.

He wasn't sure how long he'd crouched there when someone spoke.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

Remus raised his head and looked at the man standing next to him. Bright blue eyes peered down at him, concerned, and Remus' made a strangled noise in his throat.

"Remus, is that you?" Daniel asked, his tone astonished. "What happened to you?"

Remus opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. So many emotions fought inside him, he felt like his heart was literally breaking. To his embarrassment he broke down in tears and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Strong hands pulled him up and into a warm embrace. His tears were soaked up by Daniel's dark blue robe and he clung to the fabric like a life preserver. It took a few minutes before he calmed down, and exhaustion took over. He sniffled and let go of Daniel, looking at anything but the other man.

"Look, my place isn't too far away", Daniel offered. "Why don't you come over and tell me what's happened?"

Remus quietly agreed, and they started walking the almost empty streets of London.

RLRLRLRLRL

Daniel let him speak without interrupting when they'd settled down on his sitting room sofa. When Remus was finished he felt empty and exhausted. He was emotionally drained and the interrogator had kept him up all night, which wasn't easy since he was still recovering from the last Full. He stared at his hands until the other man took them in his own. Remus looked at his face, at the somber blue eyes and paled lips.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. There's one thing you didn't tell me, though. How did you get the black eye and the bruises on your cheek?"

Remus paused. He hadn't seen his face since he'd left the Ministry. He sighed.

"The interrogator wasn't too pleased with my answers."

"_What?!_" Daniel growled, his voice ice cold. "You have to report it."

"I'm too tired to even think about it", Remus mumbled. "I, I guess I should get going..."

"Is someone waiting for you?" Daniel asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing. "I mean, I just think maybe you shouldn't be alone right now..."

Shame stained Remus' face red.

"I... I was staying with Sirius, but... I guess I can't go there anymore. I guess I wouldn't want to, even if I could."

"Stay with me". Daniel blurted out.

He cleared his throat nervously, also blushing now.

"I mean, if you want to."

"I don't want any charity", Remus muttered.

"Remus", Daniel sighed. "It's not charity. I know we don't exactly know each other well, but I do have a feeling that I. That I like you."

They were quiet for a moment, amber eyes peering into blue ones.

"Okay", Remus finally spoke, then paused. "I could really use some sleep right now."

"Of course, I'll show you the bedroom."

RLRLRLRLRLR

"Sorry to wake you, but I thought you should eat something."

Remus stirred. The bedroom was filled with soft light filtered by yellow curtains. He was surprised he'd been able to sleep, usually he needed total darkness.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything special, so I made you alphabet soup", the older man muttered.

He offered Remus a steaming bowl and sat down at the foot of the bed. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a faded peace sign on it. Remus smiled, amused.

"I take it that you're not pureblood?" he asked and started to spoon the soup into his mouth.

His stomach grumbled, satisfied.

"I have no idea. I was adopted by muggles as a baby, though. How about you?" Daniel asked, smiling back crookedly.

"Half and half", Remus answered when his mouth was empty. "But I don't really care either way. My best friends are -" he started and stopped with ice filling his chest.

For a moment he had forgotten.

"I guess I have no friends anymore", he finally managed.

The horrible icy feeling was passing, but the painful emptiness that took its place was no better.

"You must have someone?" Daniel asked, and although it wasn't meant to, it felt like an insult.

"Not many people want to be friends with a werewolf", Remus muttered.

Silence tingled between them.

"Are those scars from the last full moon?" Daniel changed the subject, gesturing at the younger man's arms. "We could do something about those if you want."

Remus glanced at the long, rough edged marks. They had started to heal already but would never disappear completely. He knew the rest of his body was in the same, if not worse condition, and his face was the only part he'd magicked to appear mostly scar free.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that", Remus finally agreed, forcing a little smile on his face.

Daniel smiled more warmly, his bright blue eyes glinting. It made Remus remember their sessions from years ago, and he felt shivers all over his body.

"I'll go prepare the lotion", the older man said and hurried out of the room.

Horror struck Remus. Why hadn't thought this through. He was so battered, from the moon, from his ordeal at Ministry, not to mention mentally. He hugged his t-shirt covered chest nervously, hearing Daniel clink around in what he assumed to be the kitchen. He must've gotten deep into thought as it seemed like only a minute later the other man returned with the vial of thick, grayish liquid.

"You should take your clothes off. We can use the sheets to, to cover up", he said, sounding kind of excited.

Remus nervously pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Daniel was busying himself with shaking the vial like it was the toughest job in the world. With his whole body tingling Remus pulled up a sheet and got rid of his underpants beneath it, chucking them to the floor as well.

"I'm, erm, ready", he announced in an unstable voice and lay down on the bed.

Daniel tried to look calm and collected as he fixed his gaze on Remus' chest.

"Five years..." he sighed as he turned his eyes from one crisscrossing scar to another.

Remus looked away and suddenly felt extremely vulnerable and unattractive. Then a wide fingertip grazed his collarbone and made him gasp. Daniel didn't say anything, just uncorked the bottle and poured some of the liquid on the werewolf. Remus gasped again at the familiar feeling that spread on his skin.

Cold was quickly warmed up by the strange, yet oh-so-familiar large hands that rubbed in circles, first gently, then with more pressure. Remus' broken heart was aching with yet another kind of feeling as the warm fingers crept over his collarbone, up his neck and to his face, were they gently cupped his cheeks, rubbed his temples and even ghosted over his eyelids, light as feathers.

When a wide thumb gently stroked his lower lip the werewolf's breath quickened and he opened his eyes. The blue eyes staring into his seemed darkened by emotion.

"I- I'm sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea", Daniel breathed, stepping back and running his hand through his honey-blond hair.

He sat down heavily next to Remus, who propped himself on his elbows. Daniel looked distressed.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Remus." He glanced at the werewolf with pained eyes. "The funding wasn't cancelled when I was in your school. I got repositioned. That might've happened sooner or later anyway, but... The real reason I was removed was... was you."

"What did I do?" Remus asked, confused and worried.

"Not you", Daniel smiled without joy. "What I did. I got, well, smitten with you. You have every right to be appalled. I admit to glancing at you when you changed your clothes. Enjoying the sessions a bit too much. Sometimes I forgot some movement or incantation, but kept on touching you. And oh, how I wanted to kiss you!"

Daniel paused his rambling to catch his breath. Remus stared.

"But then Dumbledore caught on. I was mortified. He told me he'd caught me staring at you and that he knew what was going on. That it might be better to relocate."

Daniel sighed. He looked heartbroken.

"The last time we met in my office I couldn't help myself. I knew it was my last change. I was about to kiss you when you told you weren't gay. I know it was wrong anyway. I'm ten years older than you, for Godric's sake!"

Without really realizing what he was doing, Remus climbed on the larger man's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck loosely and kissed very lightly on the corner of his mouth.

For a moment Daniel was frozen in place.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a low, uncertain voice.

"I don't know", Remus answered, burying his face in Daniel's warm shoulder.

Strong hands pushed him away and he felt his heart aching. But they didn't just push him away, they laid him down on the bed. Daniel carefully untangled the sheet from Remus' legs and let his gaze travel across his exposed body. He leaned over him to plant a warm kiss on his forehead.

"You're beautiful, and I wan't you, but what if we just sleep for a while?"

Remus nodded, and watched Daniel undress until he was only glad in boxers. Despite it being only late afternoon, they fell asleep without major difficulties, the only contact between them Remus' delicate hand in Daniel's warm and large one.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

When Remus woke up he was curled up on his side, hugging a pillow. He cracked open an eye and took in his surroundings. When his gaze came across the figure beside him, the man's light hair, his heart skipped a beat. Had he cheated on Sirius?

Then it hit him again. Sirius was gone. Everyone he had cared for was gone. It didn't matter what he did anymore.

He swallowed hard and squeezed the pillow for a moment.

He needed to forget.

With uncertain movements he reached down between his legs and started stroking himself. He was surprised how quickly he was hard. Remus took a deep breath and turned to Daniel's sleeping figure, pushing himself close, making sure to press his groin against the larger man's pelvis.

Daniel stirred, yawned and took a moment to take his bearings. After a moment he turned his head to Remus and smiled lopsidedly.

"I see we're _up_ already, hm?" he said, his voice raspy from sleep.

Remus pressed his lips against the other man's, and felt genuine pleasure when Daniel turned his body to him and ran his wonderful hands up and down his back. Shivers travelled down his spine and settled at his groin.

"Tell you what", Daniel murmured in between lazy kisses. "I'll give you the treatment now, before we get carried away, and we enjoy ourselves after that. Is that okay with you?"

"Can't we do it afterwards?" Remus said, desperate to keep his hands busy so his mind wouldn't be.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be in any condition to do the treatment after we've..." the other man let his voice trail off. "Besides, I wan't to help you."

"You'll help me by fucking me!" Remus groaned.

Daniel's face darkened.

"I don't want to be just a distraction", he said, his voice cold and hands pausing their movement.

He huffed softly and started to get up from the bed, but Remus stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm not myself right now, and you're not just a distraction", the werewolf said apologetically.

They sat in silence for a moment until Daniel asked:

"Then what am I? Am _I_ the charity case, an old man with a silly crush?"

"First of all, you're not old", Remus laughed. "And well... I didn't exactly _mind_ you rubbing ointment on me back when we were at Hogwarts. Quite the contrary, to be honest."

"But you said you weren't -"

"I think I've made it quite obvious that I am. And was back then too. Sirius just made me feel pretty shitty about it before he admitted he liked me back, and I felt like you just reminded me of things I couldn't have", Remus explained, drawing patterns on the sheet with his finger.

He didn't much like reminiscing his schooldays of confusion and suffering.

"Do you mean", Daniel sounded tentative. "when you said you were _staying_ with Sirius... you meant you were lovers?"

Remus hadn't realized that he had avoided mentioning this before. Though maybe it was no wonder considering Sirius was now in prison for killing all their other friends...

He simply nodded and Daniel took a deep breath.

"Are you gonna kick me out?" Remus gingerly asked.

"What? Of course not! I'm just a little surprised", Daniel told him, trying to make his smile encouraging. "What if just get the ointment on you and think about things more after that?"

"Okay", the werewolf said meekly and lay down, pulling a sheet up to cover himself again. Daniel glanced at it, amused, and took the vial from the nightstand. They fell silent as the familiar routine started again. Remus tried not to fidget and groan as the feelings that went with the routine started as well.

When Daniel had treated his upper body, those large hands slid down to the sheet and pushed it away, exposing Remus' erection. He felt embarrased, like it was school all over again and he had gotten caught like he always feared he would.

But when the magic hands rubbed over his hard-on and continued down he felt like it was school all over again and everything was happening like he always _fantasized_ it would. A shudder traveled through his body and made him want to squirm around, but he bit his lip and stayed put.

What felt like the longest time – and the longest continuous erection – Daniel removed his hands. Remus was about to pounce, but strong hands turned him over to his stomach. He whimpered. He had forgotten Daniel would rub his back too. His back, and his arse. Remus' cock rubbed against the mattress as Daniel climbed on top of him, straddling his legs and starting his rubbing from his neck down.

When the blond man leaned over the evidence that he was as hard as Remus pressed against the werewolf's backside. Remus groaned and Daniel chuckled quietly, all the while continuing his incantation and hand movements.

When he slid lower on the younger man's body he dragged his hands slowly over his buttocks and then massaged them slowly and thoroughly. This caused Remus' cock to press hard against the mattress, and the werewolf couldn't control his moans anymore.

After that Daniel was quick to treat the back of his legs. When he was done they were both panting, and Daniel lay down next to Remus and drew him against himself. Remus felt Daniel's quite ample erection pressing against his thigh, and his own rubbed against Daniel's stomach. He felt quite small but surprisingly safe and adequate against the lightly muscled, much taller body beside him.

Daniel combed his fingers through Remus' wavy brown hair and drew closer for a kiss. A large hand slid down between their bodies and grabbed Remus, making him moan and deepen the kiss.

Soon the older man rolled on to his back, pulling Remus on top of himself. Now he grabbed both their erections in one hand, rubbing them together and making them both shudder. Bright blue eyes were fixed on Remus' amber ones, and their breathing quickened.

Just before Remus reached his climax, the hand let go and he was pulled in yet another kiss that made his insides burn pleasantly. Daniel looked into his eyes for a long moment, his eyes kind but intense.

"Do you mind if I top?" the older man asked suddenly.

It took a moment before Remus registered the question. Nervousness gripped him for a moment.

"I don't, I mean I haven't..." he mumbled and let his voice trail off.

He felt like such a child.

"You haven't bottomed? It's okay if you don't want to", Daniel said, kissing him again.

"No, I have, just not for a really long time, and", Remus blushed and glanced between them pointedly. "it's quite a lot to take in. Literally."

Daniel let out a small laugh and kissed him again, this time more firmly.

"I promise I can make it very pleasant", he whispered against Remus' lips. "Very, very pleasant..."

Remus groaned as the warm hand once again found his cock and started stroking it slowly.

"Okay", he breathed. "Just be careful."

"I will", Daniel murmured against his neck. "I promise."

The blond reversed their position and licked and nipped his way down the younger man's body, which was still tingling from the massage. Remus gasped as the warm mouth took in his hard-on and started licking, then sucking, harder and harder until Remus' at the brink, his thoughts muddled and body taut.

Just when he was about to come, Daniel squeezed his fingers at the base of his cock and removed his mouth. Remus groaned and propped himself up on his elbows to stare at him in disbelief. Daniel just smiled, reached to his nightstand and took a jar from the drawer.

"You won't hurt with this stuff", he said, grinning, and shook the jar.

Then he flopped onto his back once again, and looked at Remus, who was still panting and dazed.

"I'll finish what I started afterwards."

Daniel proceeded to unscrew the top and dipped his fingers into the clear, thick liquid. He applied it generously to his erection, groaning and panting all the while in a manner that made Remus blush, although his cock had just been in that same mouth. When he was done he looked at Remus with almost feverish eyes and smiled.

"Get on top", he said. "I'll prepare you."

Remus suddenly felt exposed and deficient, looking at the lean, muscled man before him. Still, he climbed to straddle the narrow hips and stood on his knees so the other man could reach his entrance. Daniel seemed to sense his insecurity and reached to pull his face into kiss. He rested his forehead against the younger man's and looked him in the eye.

"You look perfect. I want you. I can't wait to feel you on top of me", he said firmly, and then let go.

Remus smiled a little nervously and positioned himself again. Daniel smiled more broadly and dipped his fingers again, this time pushing them between Remus' thighs and reaching to push at the puckered opening. He took care with it, rubbing gentle circles before pushing again, and repeating, until the muscle gave in. Remus felt a tingling and burning sensation, quite pleasant to be honest. Then Daniel pushed in two fingers and scissored them, stretching and making Remus accustomed to the feeling again.

Finally he pulled his fingers away and grabbed Remus by his hips with one hand, reaching between them to grip his own erection. Remus took a deep breath and let Daniel guide him. He lowered himself on the older man's cock, and gasped when Daniel pushed up to bury himself deeper. It didn't hurt much, but the feeling of being stretched to the limit and the tingling and burning sensation made him feel lightheaded.

He didn't really _ride_ Daniel, it was more the other man lifting and lowering him by his hips. It was pleasurable, but he also felt like it was too much.

Pretty soon Daniel groaned and squeezed his hips harder.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" he panted.

"Good, because I can't hold _you_ in anymore!" Remus answered, and felt a surge of heat inside himself a second later.

Somehow that sent a shot of sparks through him, and without neither of them touching him during the actual sex, he came. Remus slumped against Daniel's chest, both of them gasping for air.

After a while Remus rolled over onto his side, turning his back to Daniel. He felt ashamed for coming like a teenage boy, and splattering all across Daniel's broad chest. He felt embarrassment burn his cheeks when Daniel reached to turn him to face him.

"Is something wrong?" the older man asked.

"I came all over you", Remus mumbled.

"I know, isn't this stuff great?" Daniel smiled broadly, gesturing to the abandoned lubricant on the bed.

"You_ knew _that was going to happen?" Remus asked, humiliated.

Daniel's happiness turned into concern.

"Well, it's happened before when I've used it. Almost always, to be honest", he said cautiously.

Remus felt some anger burn his cheeks as well now.

"So you tricked me?" he accused.

"If your worried about that orgasm I promised you", Daniel told him in a low voice, leaning closer. "I _guarantee_ you I'll give you many more if you just let me."

Remus couldn't help but laugh at that, and they kissed, smiling and chuckling all the while.


End file.
